narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Finding the Blue Gem Stone
"Among the many rare artifacts that remain of the Warring States, Blue Gem Stone is one if them. Worshiped by the Village of Tsunami, wanted by a Uchiha" It was a peaceful village, a small independent island nation of the coast of Kirigakure, The Land of Tsunami's. The center of the village, ruling the land was a small blue stone, known has the Neptune Stone. The Stone was found by the village head centuries ago, and was worshiped by the people of the Tsunami has the harbinger of fertility. The Village not a part of any outsider political alliances, didn't resort to military training and not aware of the usage of chakra. The century old peace had to be broken, and tonight was a that fateful night. The Chiekage of Reikaigakure, Shinzui Uchiha known to the outside world has the "Fang"(牙;Kiba) had become aware of the Blue Gem Stone and in his plan to steal the Gem, captured a villager, telling him to get the armed forces ready to combat the thief during the night of the full moon day, which was that very night. This wasn't the schedule for the Ōtsutsuki Twins, two brothers, Comato and Kaio. The two with the happiest look on their face had visited the Land of Tsunami for their once in a lifetime vacation together. Being Shinobi, rare in the region, caught the attention of the distressed villagers. "Hey Comato, don't you think this supposedly peaceful village is kind of gloomy today ?" Kaio asked Comato has they made their way to a royal lodge, a cheapstake compared to the hotels of the Leaf Village. The Twins, instead of enjoying the vacations, found themselves in the Castle of the Judge, the high-man of the village, and getting tasked to guard the Blue Gem Stone. This however wasn't a reward less task though, the next moment, the Twins found themselves digging to a all you can eat for free meal. It was close to midnight, As a shadow lay close to the entrance of the village in a port that welcomed each and everyone with open hands. The Twins however had a misfortune, has Kaio found himself unconscious due to foodpoisoning, leaving other brother Comato alone to safeguard the Gem, as the cloaked shadow made his way towards the sacred temple. "That's just great." Comato cursed his brother's unconscious body. "Now I have to watch this temple by myself." Sighing, Comato took a seat on the floor he was standing on. "Go on a vacation and get stuck guarding a sacred gem." Comato observed the gem from afar. "I wonder what makes this thing so special anyway. What does it do?" The cloaked shadow, making his way to the temple, saw Comato guarding the Gem he was after, "So the villagers hired you to guard the Gem ? futile effort, you should have ordered around a hundred men army to command and defeat me," Shinzui said has he awakened his Sharingan, gazing his vision on the gem, which changed colors from aqua-blue to red reflecting the man's eyes. Hearing his earlier comment on the specialty of the gem, Shinzui remarked,"It is something in life, which is dear to you, for no apparent foolishness, but for me, it reeks a purpose. Silently hand over the gem, nothing more and nothing less." Comato turned to face the man, hearing a sightly familiar voice. "Not hired....more like thrown into a job because of free food. That food is the reason why my brother is out." Comato said trying to change the subject. "I get can't wait for this threat to pass so I can enjoy my vacation. Did you hear about someone want to take this thing?" At this point Comato was purposely trying Shinzui's patience. "You know, what is more senseless that getting thrown into a job ?," Shinzui questioned Comato, but before the defender would have a chance to release his breath, Shinzui continued, "No ? Yes, I will continue, It is not knowing what job you are thrown at. Now, can you move out of my way, I have a robbery to do you know," "You're the guy that want to take this gem. Why would you want to harm such a peaceful nation? I wouldn't let you disturb their peace." Comato's eyes gave off a red glow within the dark room. "I can't allow you to do that. Turn away...now." Comato clenched his fists. "You're not taking this gem." "Its useless to speak with a low life shinobi like you, where is the village head hiding ? Bring him here, let each creature have their own peace I get my Gem, in return, the village gets its peace." Shinzui said, waiting for Comato to move aside. "If you want to get take this gem...you'll have to get through me." Comato smiled at Shinzui. Comato walked closer to the gem. "So what's it gonna be? Walk away or fight?" "And if I walk away now ? would you allow me to do that ?, after all the spoil in your silly little vacation and getting your little kid drugged ?" Shinzui questioned Comato, for he was in no hurry and liked this little mental game the defender was playing. "Yeah, you're probably not gonna walk away." Comato sighed lowering his head. "Its a shame.. I can never seem to get a day off." Comato raised his head back up. "If you want this gem, you'll have to get through me." "And if you need a proper vacation, you will have to shoo me away, now lets see, which one of our choices if much easier ?" Shinzui questioned Comato back, his chakra reserves showing off of a demonic scale, sending a chill in the temple atmosphere and small pieces of rock levitating in the air because of the potency of chakra. Comato sighed placing his left hand over his face, pointing with his middle and index on his right hand at Shinzui. "You're all out of options." Static surged through Comato's fingers building up chakra, Comato released a lightning bolt that gave light to the dark room while coming toward Shinzui. SHinzui's hands started concentrating wind chakra with the defenders lightning on the tow, creating a palm of wind, Shinzui blocked the lightning attack and the palm made its way to smash the case which held the blue Gem. Comato stood in front of the wind attack, taking it on attempting to the gem but was ultimately knock off his feet. He smashed into the case that was hold the gem breaking the glass and the gem went flying into the air. "Shit!" Comato raged watching the gem fly.